pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pandemonium
Stała w ciemnym i wąskim korytarzu, prowadzącym przed siebie. W miejscu, gdzie powinny znajdować się wrota, którymi tu się dostała, była lita ściana, pokryta wilgocią i mchem, tak jak posadzka. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna znalazła się w Pandemonium, pałacu Lucyfera. Kilka tygodni wcześniej razem z przyjaciółmi zwiedzali, niekoniecznie legalnie, kolejny opuszczony dom. Znów nie udało im się natknąć na żadne nadprzyrodzone zjawiska, w które i tak nie wierzyli, ale przed którymi byli ostrzegani. Jednak udało im się znaleźć coś ciekawego. Była to stara księga napisana staroangielskim i zachowana w wyjątkowo dobrym stanie. Ponad tydzień zajęło im przetłumaczenie znalezionego dzieła. Dowiedzieli się z niego, iż jest to opis rytuału otwierającego portal między światem materialnym, a niematerialnym. Wejście miało się pojawić w miejscu przez nich wyznaczonym, a wyjście... w legendarnym pałacu Szatana. Traktując to wszystko jako zabawę, skrupulatnie przygotowali się do obrzędu, a za miejsce do niego obrali poddasze w domu jednego z przyjaciół. Śpiewne inkantacje i odpowiednie przygotowanie (czyli świece, ochronne kręgi wokół każdego z przyjaciół i rozsypane na ziemi podane w księdze gatunki kwiatów), naprawdę aktywowały portal. Pojawił się on tuż pod jedną z dziewczyn. Jej zaskoczony pisk wyrwał z transu resztę osób, ale nie zdążyli jej pomóc, było już za późno- portal ją wessał, po czym zaczął się zamykać. Mężczyzna o krótkich siwych włosach i długiej brodzie, uśmiechnął się. Nawet będąc tysiące kilometrów od miejsca aktywacji portalu, wyczuł jego mroczną energię. Po tylu wiekach, nareszcie przyszedł właściwy czas, jeszcze za jego życia. Wykorzystując resztki energii wzbił się w niebo i pomknął do miejsca przeznaczenia. LOCHY Po wielu długich minutach bezsensownego uderzania pięściami w mur i płaczu, ruszyła chwiejnym krokiem przed siebie, w stronę jedynych drzwi, jakie majaczyły gdzieś w oddali. Spod drzwi dało się dojrzeć delikatne i migoczące światło. Był to jedyny jasny element na horyzoncie, reszta korytarza tonęła w ciemności. Dziewczyna nie zauważyła nawet, że korytarz znacznie się rozszerzył, dopóki nie usłyszała metalicznego odgłosu. Odskoczyła w przeciwną stronę i poczuła zimny dotyk krat. Zapłonęła pochodnia i oświetliła celę skazańca. Za metalowym ogrodzeniem sięgającym sufitu, który nikł gdzieś wysoko w górze, stał mężczyzna o zaniedbanych włosach i takiej samej brodzie. Wpatrywał się w tylko sobie znany punkt, gdzieś pomiędzy swoimi stopami, a kratą. Nagle podniósł wzrok, a jego obłąkane spojrzenie padło na czarnowłosą. "Za trzydzieści srebrników sprzedałem Go i swoją duszę." Powiedział, po czym upadł na kolana i... zwymiotował kaskadą drobnych miedzianych pieniędzy, spomiędzy których dało się zobaczyć krew i wyrwane kawałki przełyku tego człowieka. "Miałem się pławić w luksusie i nurzać w pieniądzach za wydanie Go i proszę, oto co mnie spotkało!" Spokojne z początku słowa zamieniły się w iście zwierzęcy krzyk, a z warg spłynęła pieniąca się ślina zmieszana z krwią. Kolejny spazm i pieniądze znowu wypłynęły z ust tego człowieka. Upadł na twarz. "I tak przez wieczność..." wyszeptał leżąc, a pochodnia zgasła i cela znów pogrążyła się w ciemności. Dziewczyna ruszyła przed siebie szybciej, chcąc czym prędzej opuścić te wyklęte miejsce. Minęła kilka cel nawet do nich nie zaglądając, gdy wtem jeden z więźniów wyglądał dla niej znajomo. Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na mężczyznę w średnim wieku o charakterystycznym wąsie i tłustych czarnych włosach uczesanych na bok. Stał obnażony do pasa z dumnie wypiętą piersią, która nosiła ślady okropnych blizn i była nieludzko zdeformowana. W ogóle nie dostrzegł, że jest obserwowany przez kogoś z zewnątrz, a to dlatego, że miał wydłubane oczy. Coś poruszyło się za mężczyzną, czyniąc hałas. "Eva, to ty? Tak się bałem, nawet nie wiesz, co przeżyłem..." Wydobyło się z ust więźnia, jednak nie doczekał się on werbalnej odpowiedzi. Z ciemności za nim wynurzyły się chude dłonie z pazurami zakończonymi ostrymi szpicami. Jeden z paznokci przejechał po twarzy kiedyś wielkiego przywódcy Rzeszy i zostawił na nim gruby krwawy ślad. Z ust Führera dało się słyszeć cichy jęk bólu. "Eva, dlaczego mi to robisz?!" Wtedy oprawcy więźnia wyszli z ciemności do światła pochodni, jakby chcąc się zaprezentować niewidomemu, zadrwić z jego niepełnosprawności. Były to wychudzone postacie, niewiele przypominające ludzi. Ich ciała były w wielu miejscach przegniłe, a z dziur po kulach wychodziły robaki. Na piersiach dało się dojrzeć resztki wytatuowanych ciągów liczb. Z kilku takich postaci zrobiło się dziesiątki. Otoczyły swojego jeńca, a następnie rzuciły się na niego, niczym wygłodzone psy, szarpiąc ciało zębami i ostrymi pazurami. Krew trysnęła, a ostatni krzyk konającego został zagłuszony odgłosami wieczerzy. Pochodnia zgasła. Kobieta pokonała drogę do drzwi biegnąc. Mimo, iż po drodze natknęła się jeszcze na kilka znajomych twarzy, nie zatrzymała się więcej. PRZEDSIONEK Dopiero teraz poczuła, że znajduje się w pałacu. Palące się pochodnie były przytwierdzone w ścianach co kilka metrów i ukazywały piękny i zarazem makabryczny widok. Wszystko było stworzone z rubinu- ściany, podłogi, nawet drzwi były obite rubinem z tej strony. W obszernym korytarzu zobaczyła złote posągi przedstawiające potworne kreatury, których sam widok mroził krew w żyłach. Każdy taki posąg stał między parą drzwi, a nad każdymi drzwiami widniał złoty numerek. Zarówno po jej lewej jak i prawej stronie ciąg drzwi wydawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Ściana naprzeciwko dziewczyny była bliźniaczą kopią ściany, przy której się znajdowała. Wybrała drogę w prawo. "1447N, 1446N..." Po kilku minutach szybkiego marszu i dokładnych oględzin drzwi, które mijała (choć wszystkie wyglądały identycznie, różniły się jedynie numerkiem nad nimi), usłyszała, jak jedne z drzwi się otwierają. By uniknąć spotkania z domniemanym mieszkańcem pałacu, szybko weszła do najbliższego pomieszczenia z numerem 1445N. POKÓJ KOSZMARÓW Ciemność panowała absolutnie i niepodzielnie, a na jej tle wyłaniały się czerwone oczy. Setki par czerwonych oczu, z których wszystkie były wpatrzone w czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Odwróciła się, by uciec, ale znów nie było drzwi tam, gdzie przed chwilą wkroczyła do komnaty. Widocznie wszystkie drogi tutaj są drogami jednostronnymi. Pamiętała skądś ten widok.. Setki oczu i dziwne uczucie obecności kogoś..czegoś, tuż za plecami. "Tak, już wiem... To był mój koszmar z dzieciństwa, ja śnię!" Pomyślała, szukając racjonalnej odpowiedzi w tak nieracjonalnej sytuacji. Oczy zniknęły... ...jak i cała sceneria. Teraz stała w lesie pomiędzy drzewami. Nad nią niebo było pełne chmur, które zasłaniały nocne gwiazdy i spowijały las w nieprzyjemnym mroku. Zadrżała, a po kręgosłupie spłynęła jej strużka potu- wiedziała co teraz nastąpi. Głośne ujadanie sfory psów odezwało się za nią. Odwróciła się. Były to potężne Rottweilery, większe nawet od tych, które pamiętała ze swoich młodzieńczych snów. Trauma z przeszłości znowu powróciła i chwilowo ją sparaliżowała. Pierwszy z psów wolno ruszył w jej stronę, a za nim podążyła reszta. Pokonał kilka kroków, a potem zaczął biec. "Ja śnię, ja śnię..." Powtarzała zrozpaczona dziewczyna. Pierwszy z psów rzucił się na nią i przewrócił na ziemię. Gwałtownie poderwała się z łóżka, na które, jak jej się zdawało, upadła. Po psach nie było ani śladu. Prócz zadrapania na prawej ręce. "Boże, więc to jednak było prawdziwe!" Krzyczała w myślach, na daremno wzywając imię Boga w piekle. Wiedziała, co ją teraz czeka. Zawsze panicznie bała się ognia, ale koszmar o palącym się domu zaczął nawiedzać ją stosunkowo niedawno. Mimo wszystko, był to najbardziej uporczywy z jej snów, przez który zaczęła cierpieć na depresję. Najpierw poczuła woń dymu, nim zobaczyła ogień. Szybko zeskoczyła z łóżka i przebiegła przez sypialnię, otworzyła drzwi. Cały przedpokój płonął, dach już zaczął powoli się zapadać. Tapeta na ścianach łuszczyła się, a panele na podłodze skręcały się nienaturalnie od ciepła. Wiedziała, że musi pokonać kilkanaście metrów wśród ognia, by dostać się do drzwi wyjściowych. We śnie zawsze ginęła, przygnieciona przez walącą się ścianę własnej sypialni, ale teraz nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Wiedziała, że ta śmierć byłaby tą prawdziwą. Pokonała paniczny strach przed ogniem i ruszyła do wyjścia. Usłyszała potężny wybuch- mikrofalówka w kuchni eksplodowała. Poczuła w plecach ukłucie i porażający ból rozszedł się od jej łopatki aż po łokieć. Mimo odczuwanego bólu, chęć przeżycia wygrała i dziewczyna rzuciła się do drzwi wyjściowych. Ogień zdążył jeszcze pokaleczyć jej nogi, nim chwyciła klamkę. Gdy otwierała drzwi, usłyszała, jak dach zapada się pod własnym ciężarem. Wyskoczyła przez drzwi, w locie dostrzegając, iż w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stała, wylądował płonący odłamek kilkumetrowej deski. Drzwi same się zatrzasnęły, a ona straciła przytomność. POKÓJ PRAWDY Znów znalazła się w przedsionku pałacu. Tym razem wyszła drzwiami 250B I doszła aż do końca korytarza nie niepokojona przez jakiekolwiek bezpośrednie Zagrożenie. Mimo, iż z rany na plecach wciąż sączyła się leniwie krew, a nogi były pokryte pęcherzami od oparzeń, zwalczyła przemożną pokusę dłuższego odpoczynku i po chwili wahania weszła w ostatnie, jak jej się wydawało, drzwi. Drzwi o numerze 1A. Była to sala potężna, największa, jaką w życiu widziała. Miała kształt okręgu, a jej sufit, jak i we wszystkich innych pomieszczeniach w tym pałacu, ginął gdzieś wysoko nad nią. Pośrodku sali znajdował się pomost prowadzący nad jeziorem lawy. Za pomostem znajdował się podest z dużym lustrem. Podeszła do niego. Od początku wyczuwała mroczną aurę lustra. Wiedziała, że coś jest z nim bardzo nie w porządku. Obserwowała uważnie swoje odbicie, jakby w nim mogło kryć się coś złudnego. Miała rację. Uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy jej lustrzanego odbicia, na pewno nie miał odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości. "Stoisz przed lustrem prawdy." Odbicie przemówiło do niej jej własnym głosem, dalej się uśmiechając. Zniewalający był to uśmiech i nie jeden mężczyzna mógłby się w nim zakochać. W rzeczywistości wiedziała jednak, że teraz tak nie wygląda, po tych wszystkich przebytych w Pandemonium przygodach, bardziej upodobniła się do oprawców Führera z lochów... "Dostaniesz możliwość wglądu na swoją duszę, przypatrz się uważnie." Odbicie ponownie przemówiło i rozpoczęło transformację. Z pięknej dziewczyny przeobraziło się w monstrum. Twarz była obwisła, skóra odchodziła z niej płatami, oczy zaszły bielmem, a piękne, bujne czarne włosy zupełnie wypadły, ukazując połyskującą czaszkę. Ubranie magicznym sposobem osunęło się z odbicia na ziemię i ukazało jej nagie ciało. Tak na prawdę nie przypominało w ogóle jej ciała. Całe naznaczone było bliznami, różnych wymiarów, a piersi obwisły dając nieestetyczny efekt. Karykatura dziewczyny uderzyła się pięścią w klatkę piersiową, robiąc w niej dziurę i wyciągnęła z niej serce. Zgniły kawał mięsa przypominał bardziej kilkumiesięcznego klopsa, niż ludzki organ. Przerażająca karykatura ponownie uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. "Gnijesz.. Twoja dusza gnije od środka, kochanie." Przemówiła do niej zmienionym przez brak zębów i spuchnięty język, głosem. Zdesperowana i zrozpaczona dziewczyna, która granicę nazywaną obłędem przekroczyła już dawno, rozbiła gołą ręką lustro, dodając do kolekcji swoich obrażeń potwornie pociętą dłoń i przedramię. Ból jednak zszedł na dalszy plan. Oblicze w lustrze momentalnie prysło, razem z miliardami drobnych kawałków szkła. Nawet pomimo tego, że było rozbite, wciąż dało się słyszeć śmiech karykatury. Dziewczyna starała się tego nie słuchać. I szybko jej się udało odwrócić uwagę, gdyż za lustrem zobaczyła kolejne drzwi. Były oznaczone numerem 666. BANKIET Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy jej strój diametralnie uległ zmianie. Po zniszczonym stroju nie było już ani śladu, teraz na jej ciele znalazła się idealnie dopasowana czarna suknia przyozdobiona koronkami. Znalazła się jakby w zupełnie innym świecie. Na pewno nie tak wyobrażała sobie Lucyfera i jego demony. Stał przed nią, wiedziała, że to on. Był ubrany w czarny surdut i aksamitne czarne spodnie, a długie czarne włosy spływały mu kaskadą na ramiona. Laskę, którą trzymał w prawej dłoni, oparł o marmurową kolumnę i wyciągnął do niej zachęcająco dłoń. Podeszła. Zaczęli tańczyć, dołączając do tysiąca innych par do nich podobnych. Jednak żadna nie wyglądała tak dostojnie. Tańczyli długie godziny, a on nie przestawał mówić. Opowiedział jej historię stworzenia, jego wygnania, a wreszcie powstania Pandemonium czy ciągłego powoływania nowych rzesz demonów. Mimo przerażenia, zaczęła czuć także fascynację. Nagle przestał tańczyć, przystanął. "Dosyć, odpocznij. A później zejdź na wieczerzę." Powiedział do niej, jednocześnie wskazując drzwi, których wcześniej tam nie było. Posłuchała. UCZTA Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do wielkiej jadalni. Lucyfer stał przy krześle i poczekał, aż usiądzie. Dopiero wtedy zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej za długim stołem. Klasnął w dłonie, a kucharz przyniósł potężny półmisek z mięsem. Jedli oboje. Gdy przestali się pożywiać, łagodnym głosem rzekł do niej "Spójrz pod stół." Tak też zrobiła. Patrząc w dół, nie zobaczyła zupełnie nic, prócz posadzki i nóg krzesła. Jeszcze kilka sekund zajęło jej zrozumienie tego, co widzi. Dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, że nie ma nóg. Zaczęła krzyczeć, akompaniując okropnemu rechotowi, który wydarł się z gardła Lucyfera. Na jej oczach piękne rubinowe ściany zmieniły się ponownie w wilgotne, pokryte mchem i pleśnią kamienne ściany. Sam Lucyfer zmienił się, jego oczy zaczęły jarzyć się czerwienią, a znad czoła wyrosły mu dwa potężne rogi. Na jego plecach rozpostarły się postrzępione czarne skrzydła. Czarna laska z trupią główką ponownie znalazła się w jego prawej dłoni, niczym atrybut władzy. Dziewczyna spojrzała na półmisek z mięsem. Teraz zamiast resztek mięsa, które powinny się w nim znajdować, był wypełniony krwawymi ochłapami z jej nóg. Lucyfer wziął jeden z odkrojonych palców lewej stopy i zjadł, nie przestając się śmiać. Od tej pory czekało ją to codziennie. Portal ponownie otworzył się, a największy spośród upadłych wyszedł na Ziemię. "Na reszcie, znowu wolny.." Wyszeptał sam do siebie. "Panie..." Usłyszał zgrzybiałego starca, który klęczał u jego stóp w kałuży krwi. Widział martwych przyjaciół kobiety, która go niedawno odwiedziła. I zapragnął, by starzec do nich dołączył. Zgasił w nim słabą już iskierkę życia jednym swoim podmuchem. Potem wyszła reszta jego potępionych braci, by uczynić Piekło na Ziemi. Autor: https://www.facebook.com/Matthew0795 Kategoria:Opowiadania